Countdown
by dolphinherovamp5
Summary: Each Guardian gets sucked into an unknown universe and must fight to get out of it or they'll face the only thing left: death.
1. Eight

**Tsuna POV**

Mysteries always begin somewhere. Sometimes in your head. Sometimes out in the world. At times these mysteries can befuddled you and cause you to feel more lost than ever. There are days where I feel I know everything and that I can do anything with my friends by my side. But, this isn't one of those days.

My steps are slow as I approach the school, almost cautiously even though I should feel all right. By my side is both Yamamoto and Gokudera-kun, and at the gates is Hibari-san, guarding the school and striking fear through the students. These things are normal and I don't know what's making me feel like this. Was it something I ate or have I been hit by Reborn too much? I shake my head. No, it doesn't feel like that. It feels like something worse and I can't stomach it at all.

A hand clamps down on my shoulder and I look up to see Yamamoto staring down at me worriedly. "You doing okay, Tsuna? You've been looking down."

"Yeah, Juudaime. Is there something wrong? Do you need me to beat somebody up? Just tell me the name and I'll make them go away," Gokudera-kun announces, looking more determined than I'd prefer him to be.

I shake my head and try to give them the best smile I can make, which ends up feeling even painful to me. "It's okay, guys. I just have this feeling that something isn't right today, but I can't figure it out. It might be that I'm just imagining it."

"I wouldn't bet that, Dame Tsuna," a voice says before a foot crashes into my head from the left.

I fall to the ground and start holding my head. "It's hurt." A moment passes and I look up at where my assaulter has perched himself only to have my eyes bugging out of his head. "R-Reborn! What are you wearing?"

Reborn was wearing an orange tank top, an orange skirt, and white boots. He wasn't wearing his fedora, so his spiked hair was showing. With a smirk, he says, "I'm the orange Fanta girl. Aren't I pretty?"

My eyes narrow. "Are you serious? You shouldn't be wearing that. You're a boy." Suddenly, Reborn lands another kick, this time to the nose. I hold my nose and glare over at him. "Would you stop it?"

"Not if you're going to be rude and judge. Maybe I like to crossdress. Is that wrong?" Reborn asks rhetorically, but I'm not so stupid to answer it.

Rolling my eyes, I ask, "What is it that you want, Reborn?" Suddenly the strange feeling returns to me, though I'm not sure it ever left. It only faded into the background for a moment I think.

"I want you to keep an eye open for anything suspicious, especially if you feel there is something wrong. I can feel a storm brewing and it might not be a good one for your family." Reborn didn't hold back any of his seriousness and this causes them to all shiver. There was no doubt that this was going to bad and if they don't find out soon, there will possibly be some consequences.

Tsuna nods, trying to cover up his despair with determination. If he must, he'll try all he can to protect the family. They then all enter the school grounds watching for anything that could be called a bad omen. It was then that they look up and spot an owl, looking mysteriously out of place in the daylight.

* * *

><p><strong>Third POV<strong>

Deep in the darker parts of Vendicare prison was Rokudo Mukuro, hooked to machines and eyes closed as he tries to reach out to Chrome. "_Chrome, my beautiful Chrome. I've got something to tell you._"

"Mukuro-sama?" Chrome replies in her quiet voice.

"_Yes. I'm trying to contact you now to tell you that I might not be here much longer. At least, that's what I've been sensing. So, I need you to stay strong, Chrome. At least until we meet again_." And before Chrome can answer him, he cuts off the connection and focuses his energy into opening his eyes. Surprisingly, he can see a figure outside of his glass cell. All he can make is the face, but it was insanely creepy. The figure was male with crazy-induced wide eyes, a huge smile, and long purple hair that was sticking out in places. As their eyes meet, the man looks to start laughing and based off his appearance, Mukuro could only figure he was letting out some insane laughter. Then, after a moment of his laughter, he raises his hand and touches the glass.

The second his skin connects, Mukuro feels himself be pulled out of his mind and into something else. Something much different than the imagination can take. The darkness turns to indigo and he feels as if his heart is beating faster, but isn't sure anymore. None of this settles right inside him and despite his usually calm composure, he can sense a fear course through him. This isn't something normal and he can feel a grip suddenly taking hold and shaping him into something new.

Laughter echoes loudly and only one face comes to mind as it closes into Mukuro's new shape: the insane man outside of his cell. The sound hits Mukuro and the force, causes to him close his eyes as he continues to fall deep into this unfathomable place.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the shortness, but I hope you think of it as a good start. Please review and feel free to bash me for making Mukuro seem so weak! I don't like it either. :P<br>-Ashley(dolphinherovamp5) **


	2. Seven

**Tsuna POV**

I suddenly glance up as I sense a change in the atmosphere. The teacher's voice drowns into nothing and I stare at the board, barely comprehending it as I try to observe whatever just happened. It wasn't something natural. It felt as if somebody had disappeared and I've lost all connections to them. I look around and pinpoint the locations of all my friends. As my eyes rest on each one, I sigh in relief. Good, they're still here. But, if it wasn't them, then who could it be?

My eyes dart to the window, but then I look away quickly. The sun is shining brighter than usual. What's the meaning of that? Is it unnatural for that to happen or is it something I never noticed before?

"Sawada, what are you staring at? Pay attention to the lesson immediately," the teacher demands, tapping the board to point out where they were.

"Sorry, sensei," I apologize and the teacher sighs in frustration before continuing the lesson. And even though my apology was sincere, I can't help but to try and look out the window once more, anger building up in me for not knowing exactly what is going on.

* * *

><p><strong>Third POV<strong>

Sasagawa Ryohei heads toward the gym where he practices boxing every day, a huge smile on his face as he begins punching the air. "We're going to win the tournament to the extreme. And surely Sawada will extremely join the boxing club!" He pumps his fist upward and as sweat flies off his body, it shines in the abnormally bright sun.

"Umm, Sasagawa-san?" Ryohei looks over in the direction he hears his name and spots a girl with purple hair that was styled to look like a pineapple. He immediately recognizes her to be Chrome Dokuro, the Mist Guardian. "If you don't mind, could I take a little of your time to tell you something?"

Ryohei wasn't sure what it was, but he felt as if he must lend an ear, as if his life depended on it. So, he approaches Chrome and asks, "What is it, to the extreme?" Even though he added a few unnecessary words, his tone is completely serious. It couldn't be helped that he had a bad feeling in his stomach after all.

"Mukuro-sama had contacted me earlier and warned me that something was happening that would probably make him disappear. It sounded very ominous and since he broke the connection, I haven't been able to get in touch with him," she says, looking a bit lost without having Mukuro-sama inside her head. Life seems much easier that way.

"So, are you extremely saying that he disappeared, as he had extremely predicted?" Ryohei felt dumbfounded, but he should be used to it now. He's fought for a ring, travelled to the future, and so many other impossible things. Isn't disappearing suddenly a valid occurrence also? But what if it happened to him too? He'd hate to leave his little sister all by herself, especially if there is the possibility that Sawada and others will go also.

Chrome nods. "I think so, though I'm hoping it's just a fluke. After all, I don't want to see Mukuro-sama hurt and something tells me that whatever it is, it'll do more than just hurt." Her eyes move away from Ryohei's to stare down the street. "I have a feeling that it will kill."

"Kill? Are you extremely serious?" He definitely doesn't want to see that happen. If anything, he agrees with the pineapple-haired girl. It better be just a fluke and that they're just worrying too much about something so small.

"Yes, I am unfortunately. Anyways, if you find anything out, please tell me or Boss. I'm about to go tell him and others right now." When Ryohei nods in response, Chrome suddenly fades into the atmosphere, a purple mist engulfing her as she goes.

* * *

><p>Ryohei enters the gym with less spirit than he had when he been heading over before Chrome came along. The news she had shared with him has completely shaken him to the bone. If it happened to that Mukuro guy, was it possible it'll happen to him too? They are part of Tsuna's family after all. But, it's also possible that the Vendice had done something with him and only him. That would certainly not concern Ryohei and he doesn't have to worry. But nevertheless, the feeling was there and he just can't get rid of it.<p>

Nobody was currently in the gym, so until somebody came, he had the whole place to himself. This made him a little happier, leading to him going over to the practice dummies and work on his left hooks and right hooks, putting in lots of strength into each one but conserving his energy at the same time. He continues doing this until suddenly a laugh resonates through the gym, pulling Ryohei away from his concentration.

He turns around to see a man approaching him in slow, but sure movements. The look in his eyes told you that there was some sort of insanity beyond the exterior that meant if you judge him by his cover, you'd be right on the dot with his personality. His steps have a limp to it, but it seems as if he is feeling nothing. In a couple moments, the man was ten feet in front of Ryohei and he stops. The sides of his mouth rise and it turns into smile. But, it wasn't one of those smiles that made you feel right at home. This one was chilling and you made you think the worst.

"Who are you?" Ryohei asks, raising his fists. "What are you extremely doing here?" Normally anybody is welcome to come to the gym and practice their boxing skills, but something told him that this guy doesn't belong here and that if he doesn't leave soon, there will be consequences for the boxer.

The man doesn't answer, but instead begins chuckling. "Caw, caw, caw, caw, caw." Then, in a matter of seconds, he appears right in front of Ryohei, face-to-face, and lifts a hand to touch the other's cheek. And suddenly, Ryohei is thrown into a similar darkness as Mukuro had. But, when it all faded into color, there was indigo and yellow all around him, seeming to dance and blend together. The laugh beats against Ryohei as he falls, but he fights against it, trying to stay conscious for what it's worth.

Then, the shaping begins. Ryohei feels his skin being stretched as if it's just Play-doh and returning to normal. This continues until he reaches a hole at the end of colorful universe and goes through it, his skin snapping back into it's place.

Ryohei falls onto his back and groans. "What in the extreme hell was that just now?" He gets up as he rubs his head, looking around him. The area around him was like something straight out of a little child's cartoon that is about ponies, magic, and friendship. But despite the friendly look of the place, something told him it was far from that. As he continues observing the area, his eyes land on a body lying on the ground, staring at him. In a matter of moments, he realizes who it is. "You're that extreme Mukuro guy!"

"And you're that loud-mouth from the Vongola," Mukuro states, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

Forcing himself to ignore what Mukuro said, Ryohei asks, "What is this place?"

Mukuro sighs and sits up, his trident in hand. Did he have that in prison or did he make an illusion of it? "I don't know, but if I guessed, I have a feeling we must get out."

Remembering what Chrome said, Ryohei questions, "Because of the extreme death thing?"

Mukuro nods. "Exactly." With that, he walks away from his original spot and begins heading in the direction of the too bright sun. Ryohei starts to follow his lead, figuring that if they are stuck here, they better stick together in case of the worst.

* * *

><p><strong>I may have just started writing this, but I already love it. :333 Thanks for the review, <em>Mockingjay Rose<em>! Now, please review, everybody!  
>-Ashley(dolphinherovamp5) <strong>


	3. Six

**Tsuna POV**

"Are you serious?" I yell, my eyes locked on Chrome as she nods slightly in response. Just moments ago, she had appeared to Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, and I to tell us that she had received a message from Rokudo Mukuro about something he was sure that he was going to disappear. "Do you know if he has?"

"I have a feeling he's long gone and that we're all going to disappear also."

"Hieeee! But where to?" I ask, ruffling my hair. I already have to deal with all this mafia junk and now this? I think I'm starting to get a headache.

Chrome shrugs and shifts the trident in her hands. "I'm not exactly sure, but it could be possible that if we don't succeed in escaping once we're in there, we'll all die."

"Die? I'm too young to die!" I kneel down and cover my head. I don't want to die! I'm not ready for it!

Reborn appears beside me and looks up at Chrome, his hands behind his back. "Who have you told so far?"

"Um…I've told Sasagawa-san, Lambo, and all of you. I need to tell the Cloud Guardian, but I can't seem to find him anywhere." Chrome begins to look worried and I don't blame her. If this prediction is correct, we'll no longer be here and nobody wants that.

"Don't worry about telling Hibari. I'll take care of that for you," Reborn says, petting Leon.

It looks as if a huge boulder has been lifted off of Chrome's back as she gives Reborn a soft smile. "Thank you. But I'm a little concerned about Lambo. As I told him, he ignored all of it and couldn't comprehend much of it. It wouldn't be good for him if he disappears and isn't ready for it."

"I'm sure he'll be fine. That stupid cow is too thick-skulled to let whatever this get to him," Gokudera-kun says, waving it off as nothing. I sweatdrop. Those two just can't get along, even when they aren't near each other!

"If you say so." Chrome begins to fade away. "Be safe, Boss." And as soon as she is out of sight, thunder rumbles and shakes everything, all the way to the core.

* * *

><p><strong>Third POV<strong>

Lambo plops some candy into his mouth and chews, making sounds that tell you that he is enjoying it very much. "Yummy! Mama, can I have some more?" He looks over to Tsuna's mother, whom he calls mama. He's never had a real mother figure in his life and since the time he came to Japan to destroy Reborn, she's fit the role perfectly.

"Of course, Lambo-kun. Just give me a second and I'll give you more," Sawada Nana says happily, stirring some soup she was making for dinner. She then grabs a plastic bag and looks in, only to look over at Lambo sadly. "Gomen, Lambo-kun. There seems to be no more. I should probably go shopping and get some more tomorrow."

Tears begin to well up in the young Bovino's eyes as the concept of no candy registers in his mind. "There's no candy?" Before Nana can answer him, the tears overflow in quick streams and snot exits through his nostrils. "But Lambo-san wants candy right now!" He then runs upstairs, his hands covering his eyes as he goes. He's about to enter Tsuna's bedroom, but then he runs into something that causes him to fall onto his butt.

The tears are slowing down as he looks up to see what he bumped into. There, wearing a brown tank top and black trousers was a different man from the one that took Ryohei and Mukuro this one had a face that that could be judged as insane. All his features were sharp and to the point, giving him a professional look. But, from what Lambo couldn't see, there was an obvious evil glint in his eyes that spoke for his own insanity.

"Who are you? Are you here to give Lambo-san some candy?" Lambo was excited about the possibility of getting some candy. It was his favorite treat of all time. When the nods and gives him a too-bright smile, Lambo begins to jump up and down in excitement. "Gimme, gimme!" he yells, his hands reaching as high as they can.

The man lifts a finger and presses it to his lips, asking Lambo to quiet down. The little cow gets the message and nods, shutting his mouth for once. He holds his hands out, expecting the man to put some candy in them. But instead, he grabs Lambo's hands and a hole appears, sucking in everything around it. The man throws the boy toward the hole, his smile growing as he watches the Thunder Guardian falling into the darkness before closing the hole.

In the darkness, Lambo twists and turns, trying to find anything to halt his descent downwards. But then three colors appear, covering the darkness and showing Lambo there was nothing for him to grab. Once again the colors indigo and yellow were dancing together, blending and separating. But this time something green that moved a bit like electricity was forming a million X's all over the place. The sight was just like fireworks and causes the cow to get excited. That is until a sound hit him. They were musical notes, hitting every which one. Lambo feels tears approaching, but he can't cry out. The force is too much.

Then suddenly his hair stretches out and springs back, causing there to be extreme pain in his scalp. Why was this happening him? Why would somebody cause this type of pain to little Lambo-san? Before this can continue to be contemplated, he falls away from all the colors and through the hole, landing on his head. All the feeling was back in his body and there was no longer any pain, at least physically. Mentally, it felt as if something broke and it can't be fixed. He sadly looks up and his eyes widen. It was like a dreamland for the little one. But then he shrinks back. There was something not right about this place. Even he could sense it. It was best to stay away from it.

"Oi, you're that extreme little kid that lives with Sawada, aren't you, to the extreme?" Lambo looks up and his eyes land on two boys. One of them is very familiar and that is the one that he thinks spoke. When he nods, the boy says, "I can't believe you're extremely here. Maybe it really is true. All the Guardians are being extremely taken and placed here in this extremely strange place. Did this scary extreme dude take you?" The boy, Ryohei, kneels down to the little boy, getting closer.

Lambo shakes his head. "He wasn't scary looking, but he did some very scary things to Lambo-san!"

"Did he have long purple hair?" Mukuro asks, curious if they all had the same captor. He already exchanged stories with Ryohei and they discovered they had the same man. But if what they thought was pretty freaky isn't for Lambo, could it be possible that he didn't have the same person and there was more people behind this scheme?

Once again, the cow child shakes his head. "Lambo-san thinks he had short orange hair."

"So, there is more than one person causing this," Mukuro muses and picks up his trident. "Let's continue searching. We need to find something soon or we'll be in immediate danger."

"How do you know that to the extreme?" Ryohei asks even though he doesn't exactly question the truth of Mukuro's statement. After all, he predicated this all would happen and informed Chrome about it before he disappeared.

Mukuro looks back at Ryohei, a look in his eyes as he gives a closed-mouth smile. "I just know." And with that, they begin walking steadily, eyes open and ready for anything.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review. :)<br>-Ashley(dolphinherovamp5) **


	4. Five

**Tsuna POV**

Together with Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto, we walk into my house and I announce, "I'm home!" In my mind, I'm still thinking about what Chrome had said. Who is the next one to go? Would it be me? I swear as hell hope it's not! But I don't want it to be any of my close friends either. What would I do?

From the kitchen, kaa-san appears with a worried expression. "Tsu-kun, could you go check on Lambo-kun? He got upset earlier about there being no candy, but I haven't seen him since."

"He'll go check, mama," Reborn says, appearing out of nowhere and speaking for me.

"Oh, thank you, Tsu-kun." With a smile, she goes back to the kitchen and I sweatdrop. Are you serious? Can I not respond myself? According to my tutor, apparently I can't. But either why, I just sigh and begin to venture upstairs. There was no point to argue with Reborn about it. If I did, then I would realize a vicious beating.

At the top of the stairs, I let my ears listen for anything, expecting that I might hear a sniffle or two from the young cow. But after a moment, I notice that there was not one breath aside from mine, Gokudera-kun's, and Yamamoto's. My hyper intuition starts to go insane. Lambo isn't here. I know and I don't have to look everywhere to know it. He's gone. He's disappeared just like Mukuro had predicted.

I turn to my friends and they look at my curiously, but this changes when they see my face. They nod to me and we begin running down the stairs, but then Reborn jumps in front of us. "Don't tell your mother about his disappearance. Just go and I'll tell her that you all are taking him out to play. Got it?" We nod and once Reborn heads toward the kitchen, we quickly close the distance between us and the outside world, slip on our shoes, and depart from the house.

* * *

><p><strong>Third POV<strong>

Chrome walks around her home, Kokuyo Land, and searches for two people. "Ken, Chikusa. Are you here?" She stumbles over some rubble, but catches herself and takes a deep breath. Since hearing Mukuro's message, she's been trying to stay as alert as possible. If possible, she wants to be able to fight off whatever this force is that might take her away.

But sometimes you can't be ready for everything even though you're watching for it. That's how sneaky people and things are. Unfortunately, Chrome is the type to be attacked during the one second she lets herself look away.

All she sees in a blur of orange hair and green eyes in front of her when somebody places their hand on Chrome's forehead and her head snaps back, looking up toward the dark ceiling. In her ears she can hear her own screams as she begins to fall. But, after a couple seconds, she notices she hasn't hit the ground. She's falling in middle air and she was seeing what Lambo saw, except every few moments the whole scene would flash indigo and then back to the original picture.

As she stares, her hair begins to be pulled back and her neck is completely bent backwards. On her skin, it felt like there were fingernails digging into her skin, causing her to scream even more in pain. Was this an illusion? No, it felt too real to be an illusion. In a weird way, this has got to be reality.

Tears overflow from Chrome's eyes and mix with the blood she imagines is there. Was this her death? If so, does that mean everybody is going to die also? She doesn't want that. Not at all.

Chrome gains some strength and makes a fist. She must get out of this, even if she currently feels weak. Throwing her fist forward, she feels it connect to bone, which cracks. The whole scenery of colors disappear and on top of her is a man with short orange hair and green eyes, looking surprised with his head turned to the side. His cheek was starting to swell, but then he smiles when the surprise wears off. "Well, aren't you a feisty one?" He pulls his fist back also and it hits Chrome, knocking her out and back into the universe the others have already went through.

* * *

><p>Chrome opens her eyes and blinks, wondering what's going on. But then she sits up, which she regrets immediately as her back begins to ache and her temple is throbbing. "What's going on?"<p>

"My dear Chrome. You came." Chrome looks up to see Mukuro by her side, looking down at her small figure on the ground.

"Mukuro-sama," she says, tears growing in her eyes. It's felt like forever since she saw him. It was as if they'd never see each other again. She quickly wraps her arms around the older boy and cries into his chest. "I don't know what's going on, Mukuro-sama."

"I don't know either." He pats her on the back and then pulls away from her slightly. "I'm assuming you told all the Vongola about the situation." She nods. "Good girl. Well, we're currently looking for any answers to this mystery. If you can, please tell us what happened to you."

"We?" She looks around Mukuro and behind him is Ryohei with Lambo taking a nap in his arms. "Oh no."

Ryohei nods at her and she quickly realizes that the guardians are most definitely being taken. But who is doing it and who's next?

* * *

><p><strong>A bit shorter, but anyways, New Year's Day=My birthday! I'm going to be 17! Yippee! Anyways, have a great New Year and please review!<br>-Ashley(dolphinherovamp5)**


	5. Four

**Tsuna POV**

"Tsuna, where are we going?" asks Yamamoto, running at an easy pace to my left side. To my right, Gokudera-kun looks at me, silently asking the same thing.

"First, we're going to go check on Chrome to see if she's still around. Then, we'll go visit Hibari-san to warn him, even though it was supposed to be Reborn's job." My hands curl into fists as I feel something pricking at my mind. Once we arrive at one of our destinations, we'll discover somebody missing. I just know it. But, who will it be? Will it be Chrome or Hibari-san? Well, this is no time to be slow. We need to speed up. Trying to ignore the slight tightening in my chest and aching muscles, I force myself to move faster and my friends and quickly match my speed, not huffing and puffing like me.

It takes some time, but we finally reach Kokuyo Land and head inside quickly. Memories return to me as I think about when we met Mukuro and saved Fuuta. It was one of the scariest moments of my life, but I can see that I've grown from it and it's helped lead me to be less wimpier. Even though I'd love to just deny my position as a future mafia boss, I must admit it's done me a lot of good, personality wise.

The building is completely silent, not a simple murmur heard. Obviously Ken and Chikusa aren't here. They were always together and Ken tends to be a loud-mouth. So, that just leaves Chrome. Was she here or was she the one taken? There was the prickle again, telling him that it's the latter.

"Chrome, are you here?" I yell, looking around. Then, on the ground, I notice something. Getting closer, I realize it's Chrome bag, scuffed with dirt and lying in a heap on the ground. There was no doubt in my mind now. Chrome has been taken and somebody else will be next. Will it be Hibari-san? Yamamoto? Onii-san? Gokudera-kun? Me? I shiver, not wanting to think too much into it.

Turning around, I begin running again. Sensing the others following, I look back at them. "She's not here. She's been taken. Let's hurry and see Hibari-san and maybe even onii-san! They must know!" In response, I receive a couple nods and we run out of the building as fast as possible.

* * *

><p><strong>Third POV<strong>

The group arrives at Namimori Middle School to see Hibari Kyoya standing outside beside the gates looking bored as he looks up at the clouds. They seemed to be a bit darker than usual, hinting about a great storm approaching. Hibari smirks. Storms were a good way to keep all the herbivores inside as the rain pelts down on Namimori. Despite the rage, there will be peace.

"Hibari-san!" Tsuna yells, grabbing Hibari's attention away from the clouds.

"What do you want, herbivore?" He glances to Tsuna's companions. "And why are you crowding? I will bite you to death if you don't leave immediately."

As Hibari takes out his tonfas, Tsuna shakes his head furiously. "Please, hear me out, Hibari-san. I've got something important to tell you. It might be threatening some of the citizens of Namimori." This grabs the prefect's attention, causing the tonfas to be lowered and a sigh to escape Tsuna. But when Hibari gets this look in his eyes, the young boss begins to explain. "Recently, we found out all the Guardians are being picked off one by one, disappearing. So far Mukuro, Chrome, and Lambo are gone. We're not sure if onii-san is okay, but we plan to visit him as soon as possible."

"So, Nami-chuu students are disappearing?" Hibari says, his gaze steely as he stares at the group. He seems to think about it a little and then just walks away without a word.

After staring dumbfounded after the prefect, Tsuna turns to his Guardians. "Let's find onii-san. Maybe we can find out who is next if we find him."

"Hai, Juudaime!" Gokudera yells, saluting. They are about to go, but then Yamamoto freezes and seems to be staring into nothing.

"Yamamoto, what's wrong?" Tsuna asks, touching the Rain Guardians arm lightly. Suddenly, he sees something he wishes he could stop.

Yamamoto blinks as his friends disappear around him and a man appears in their place. The man was tall and thin, his hair a light shade of gold with some white and gray popping out. His eyes were slits, but the blue was intense. The smile on his face was crooked, almost awkward looking. Something was telling Yamamoto that this guy is dangerous and he should stay away.

"Yamamoto, what's wrong?" a voice echoes through the air, right into his ears.

Yamamoto quickly recognizes it as Tsuna's voice and responds, "Tsuna, where are you? I can't see you. Where did you go?"

"The Vongola can't here you, Yamamoto Takeshi. Only I can and you can. And frankly, that's all that's needed for all of this." The man reaches behind him and reveals the kendo sword Yamamoto's father gave to his son. "And you can't use this, so please don't resist, okay? That would make my job easier."

Yamamoto's eyes narrow. "What do you mean?" He truly didn't understand, but he does see that he must go against orders and defend himself. He can't let himself be taken.

"I mean that your doom is approaching and I need you to just take the news calmly." Suddenly, the man becomes a blur and appears right in front of Yamamoto. "Please, just stay still." But, Yamamoto couldn't have that. Without hesitation, he jumps back, kicking the sword out of the man's hands toward him as he did so. He quickly catches it and has it transform into the Shigure Kintoki. But, all of it happens to be in vain, because, before Yamamoto can do anything with the newly acquired sword, the man appears before him again and gently brushes his cheek with his hand. "Why doesn't anybody listen to me?"

Yamamoto begins to fall and the colors appear, but now there was a blue star flashing as Yamamoto stares at it all. It was all so pretty, but he knew better than to be sucked into it's attractiveness. Closing his eyes, he focuses deeply on his own mind. He must focus as much as possible. He can't let himself disappear like all the others. He must be there for Tsuna, to be his Rain Guardian and friend.

But the force technique proves to be useless as the star bursts away from the other colors and hits the baseball star, causing his eyes to widen and breathing to become constricted. This is worse than anything he's ever faced and that is a lot.

His descent is quicker than the others, so he arrives into the universe where the others are in record time.

"Yo, Yamamoto! You're extremely here." Yamamoto looks up after rubbing his head and sees Ryohei, Chrome, Lambo, and Mukuro, all gathered together and staring at him. He begins to gap and then glances at his surroundings. "Seems we're not in Namimori anymore."

"Kufufufufu. Obviously, Rain Guardian," Mukuro comments, looking around also. "It's not anywhere we know just yet. It's complete mystery, but we're trying to figure it out."

"Have you gotten any clues yet?" Yamamoto stands up and notices the weight in his right hand. There, surprisingly still there, is the Shigure Kintoki in his tight grip.

"We haven't found much, except for this," Chrome says, holding something towards Yamamoto in the center of her palm. Leaning closer, Yamamoto takes notice that it's a small pearl. But not just any pearl. It was engraved with gold lettering. A closer inspection reveals that it says, "Reflection sees the outside, your eyes see the inside."

"It seems extremely pointless to me," Ryohei says, trying to make sure to stay quiet for the people around him. Plus, the place was too creepy to be loud.

"It might seem that way, but I think it might help us get out," Yamamoto comments, eyes glued to the pearl.

"How so?" questions Chrome.

"That is something I'm not sure about yet." A sigh echoes through the group as they stare at the clue, trying to look inside it for it's true meaning.

* * *

><p><strong>That ended up being longer than I thought it'd be. Plus, I thought I was too tired from school for this to be any good. Well, I'm surprised and I hope you loved it! Review please. :)<br>****-Ashley(dolphinherovamp5)**


	6. Three

**Tsuna POV**

The moment my eyes settle onto the pearl, my whole vision blurs and I'm pulled out of whatever I was seeing. Wait, what just happened? I'm pretty sure Yamamoto had been sucked into some type of universe by a mysterious man and he ran into some of the other guardians, but he is still here in front of me, frozen in place. "Yamamoto?" I whisper, my hand inching closer to him.

But as it's about to graze his arm, he disappears into thin air and I'm left looking at what was on the other side of him: the residential area surrounding Namimori Middle. What just happened? I look over to Gokudera-kun as I keep my hand hovering over where Yamamoto just was. I hope to get some answers from my self-proclaimed right hand man, but he stares as blankly as me at the space left by the baseball player. So, am I not imagining this at all?

In a panic, I swipe at the air, but my hand doesn't connect with anything, only the air. But, that's not what I want. I want to feel Yamamoto here beside me, safe. But, I already know I'm not getting what I wish for. Yamamoto has gone where everybody went and it seems there isn't the many people left: Hibari-san, Gokudera-kun, and me. Only three people left in our universe and it seems as if the ones that have disappeared don't have a solution either. What if this is how we all die? I begin to bite on my fingernails. What if this is truly the end of our lives? But I can't leave my family to themselves. That would be a bit selfish, wouldn't it be?

I turn to Gokudera-kun and he's still got that dumbfounded expression on his face. But, as my eyes find his, he snaps out of it, as if he can somehow sense that what I'm going to say next is important. "Make sure your weapons are prepared for use and gather anything you think would help to get out of an unknown universe."

As I begin to walk away, Gokudera-kun asks, "Like, an Ouija board?"

"Um…sure." I'm not sure what that is, but whatever works right? So, Gokudera-kun and I part ways, but hopefully for not too long. We need to get back together to ensure that maybe, just maybe, we can fight off the next enemy together.

* * *

><p><strong>Third POV<strong>

Hibari walks around Namimori, tonfas out constantly as he turns each corner, his eyes darting absolutely everywhere. He must find whoever is disrupting the peace of his dear Namimori. If he doesn't, there will be severe consequences. His grip tightens on his choice of weapons as his eyes make contact with an old woman's, but then he ignores her. There is no way that she is the reason for all this chaos. It would somebody else.

As he struts down a different street, the people that were once congesting the area disappear and all is quiet. Hibari's eyes narrow. Even though he adores the idea of there being absolute silence, there is no doubt that the next person he sees will be the captor. He can finally fight for the peace he seeks for.

From an alley, the same old man that had taken Yamamoto walks out. His awkward smile graces his face lightly and this time a cane is in his hands, supporting some of his weight. "I'm too old to be dealing with a youngster like you, but I don't have any choice, do I?" His blue eyes glance up at the sky and he sighs. "Those clouds look very calm at the moment, but did you know that later they'll become fierce and create a storm? Give nature clouds and you will receive a storm. And if you gather all the pieces, you get the whole puzzle. You get the sky." The smile becomes a bit slyer as he raises both of his arms upward, no longer depending on the cane. "It's a beautiful concept, isn't it? I'll tell you this. It fascinates me to no end. I actually have a desire to meet whoever created all of this and considering some things, it might not take long."

Hibari just stands his ground as the man speaks. He tends to let the elderly have their last words. Many of them are filled with so much wisdom he could use. But these words spouting from the man's mouth? They aren't knowledge from years of living a normal life. They're from living a life in the mafia. Even Hibari who considers himself mostly uninvolved knows all of this. He can see it more like it.

"Well, I suppose we should get started. I'd like to be done with my part in this mission." The man places the end of his cane near the ground, but not touching. Then, as his eyes begins to fly around a little, he sets the cane's end to the ground and suddenly darkness surrounds Hibari and he falls just like everybody else. Wait, is this an illusion? Is what he's seeing just what the old man wants? Hibari squeezes his eyes shut and opens them. In the distant, there seems to be a slight ripple in the vision, but it's obvious the cloud guardian isn't strong enough to see through the whole thing. He's too weak.

So, the descent continues and the colors appear once more. But this time purple ripples throughout it. This has got to be the most messed up thing Hibari has seen his whole life. This is like a psychotic person's daydream and somehow he's found himself in it. What is going on? Hibari suddenly bends back and he bites his lip, preventing himself from letting out a moan of pain. He can't let these people see his weak side. That would be a disgrace to Namimori. So, as his limbs twist and turn and his skin stretches, he avoids screaming like a little baby. But, how long is this taking? At some people, anybody would have to scream in agony. As he thinks this though, Hibari reaches the end and he falls through. Pain is no longer coursing through him, but now he was on his back. This is such a disgraceful position for the head of the Disciplinary Committee.

"Yo, Hibari." The cloud guardian looks up to see Ryohei holding the baby cow boy. Beside him are Chrome, Mukuro, and Yamamoto. In Chrome's hands is a small pearl, glistening in the bright sun. Hibari's eyes widen. Is that what he thinks it is?

"Give that to me," he says, motioning for the female mist guardian to hand it over. Hesitating slightly to look at Mukuro, she hands it over. Once in his possession, Hibari lets it roll a little around in his hand and then he tightens his grip. It's been five years since he's seen this; the pearl his mother gave him after his father died. It's a surprise really because about three years ago in a fit of anger, Hibari threw it into a lake and hasn't seen it since.

"Do you recognize it, Hibari-san?" Yamamoto asks, his face filled completely with curiosity.

And all he can do is nod, an invisible amazement filling his being completely.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to the anon reader that had reviewed. I appreciated it so much that this isn't bad! :D So, sorry it took a while to update. I happen to love watching Dexter and that is certainly a distraction. Anyways, please review!<br>-Ashley(dolphinherovamp5)**


	7. Two

**Tsuna POV**

I can already feel something creeping up on me, but it's not my time yet. Somehow I know that the next one to be snatched up will be Gokudera-kun. I hope he's ready since at this point, it's obvious that we'll be unable to fight off our opponent. These guys are tough and I've got a feeling that we must be in their universe in order to settle this once and for all.

I look to the sky once more, watching as the clouds swirl slowly, creating a storm overhead. Is it just me or has the sky actually been warning me about each person or at least most of them? Could that actually happen? I guess it could be, especially with everything I've seen. At this point, a pig flying is possible.

In the distance, thunder cracks and the clouds turn dark. The storm is arriving and in moments, my self-proclaimed right hand man will be in the unknown universe with our other friends. I wish I could at least be there for my friend, like with Yamamoto. But, it seems I can't.

* * *

><p><strong>Third POV<strong>

Gokudera Hayato runs into his apartment and locks the door behind. If he's going to prevent being taken, he's going to at least take that precaution. Once a click echoes, Gokudera sprints to his room and drives under the bed, taking out a box with a variety of skulls and other occult designs on it. He rubs his hand on it lightly and then opens it to reveal an Ouija board, a couple candles, and a book on occult legends. "I hope this will all help, Juudaime." He shuts the box and stands up. As he turns around however, he comes face-to-face with a boy his age.

The boy's eyes pierce right into Gokudera's soul, causing him to feel as if he's falling backwards. His hair, a deep shade of red, brushes just above his right eye. His orange eyes clash with his hair, causing him to look a bit strange. But, as if appearances don't matter, the boy grins and leans closer to Gokudera's face. "I doubt that shit will get you anywhere." The boy's tongue flicks out and almost grazes the bomber's lips. It would have if Gokudera hadn't backed away though. "Aww. Don't ruin the fun. I wanted to taste you. But, I'm not worried. I'll get you next time." Suddenly, the boy takes Gokudera by the shoulders and presses their mouths together, forcing his tongue into Gokudera's mouth. As the latter struggles, everything fades to the in-between universe and he no longer feels those lips on him. He sees red blotches flashing along the vision of colors. What is this? It makes no sense to Gokudera.

He looks down to his hands and the box is still there, safe in his possession. He sighs in relief. Juudaime would be happy. But, as he tries to lift his arm to check everything is okay in the box, he discovers he can't move and panics. Why is this happening? Then, he feels his head tilted back and a small incision being made along his neck. Even though it isn't deep, Gokudera can't hold back the fact that it's painful. Gritting his teeth, he glances down with one eye and watches his legs being twisted by the hands of giant child. Then, forcing himself to look up, he sees a seven-year-old with shaggy red hair grinning as he twists Gokudera into any shape he wishes. Is he in some child's dream or something? But then, as he is questioning this, the child lets go and the descent leads him to a black hole. Going through it, his back connects with the ground.

Gokudera groans. What was that just now? Looking up, his eyes meet the eyes of all the guardians, staring at him. They don't seem surprised, but something told him that maybe they had some hope previously. Now, with Gokudera's arrival, it's dimmed. "The hell?" Gokudera asks, sitting up. "What is this place?"

Yamamoto shrugs. "None of us have figured it out, but we might know how to get out of here."

There is a silence as the others agree physically or just showing it in their atmosphere. Gokudera processes this quickly and says, "Well then, what is it? We need to get out of here so we can defeat whoever is causing this and ensure Juudaime's safety."

"That's the thing. We're extremely unsure if it'd make any extreme sense," says Ryohei, looking a little uncomfortable as he glances over to Hibari, whose hand is still clenched tight.

"I'm not sure how that's going to help. So, could you at least give me the basic gist?"

A moment passes and then Yamamoto sighs, "What you need to do is look for something you think would be important to somebody or yourself. When you do, show it to everybody, okay?"

And even though Gokudera wouldn't usually listen to the baseball idiot, he's not about to risk Juudaime's safety. So, with an affirmative nod, he begins walking around to look for anything in particular that could hold meaning to anybody.

* * *

><p><strong>Shorter than the previous chapter, but oh well. Anyways, THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! They made me so happy and I hope to receive more! (Review whore? Me? Noooo.) Well, thank you <em>CloudyDays12 <em>and _Crimfirex _for taking the time to write your reviews. Like I said, they made me very happy. :3 Now, review please!  
>-Ashley(dolphinherovamp5) <strong>


	8. One

**Tsuna POV**

Tears suddenly fall from my eyes as I'm entering my house. Why am I crying? The answer comes to me quickly as I think of the possibilities. My hyper intuition is telling me that Gokudera-kun is now gone too and I'm the only one left. Gritting my teeth, I sprint up the stairs. It won't be long until I'm with my friends, but in a different place. If possible, I need to anything that will useful.

In a frenzy, I throw all my things around, not even caring if it's valuable. At this point, the only thing that holds true meaning is my friends. I'm not going to risk worrying about something stupid when everybody is in danger.

Finally when basically everything is no longer in its original spot, I come across the ring Lancia gave me after the ring battle with the Varia. The orange jewel in the middle sparkles and I feel my skin crawl. Out of everything I've got, this has got to be the number one thing that will help out. I know I can't be wrong about this.

"That's a very nice ring you've got there. It must possess some impressive power. Do you mind if I touch it?"

At the unrecognizable voice, I jerk around and my eyes land on a smiling boy that is around my age. His red hair sways slightly as if a breeze has just passed through my room and his eyes are closed. Nothing is fearful in his expression, but I can sense that there is something wrong here. This boy, even though he is definitely not the old man who took Yamamoto, is going to be the one to take me. And my suspicions are confirmed when his eyes open and lock on me, giving me this knowing stare with so much evil intent.

"I can make this easy or hard. Which would you prefer, Vongola Juudaime?" The boy cracks his knuckles and the grin brightens. Strangely, I'm starting to feel annoyed by it. But, there is also fear in my annoyance. This boy could obviously hurt my friends as if they're just twigs. I need to be careful with what I say or do.

"First off, who are you?" I might as well try and get to know the enemy.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Making agreements and introducing ourselves isn't what we do in this position. I'm just supposed to make sure you end up where you're friends are." The boy steps forward and I step back. This seems to interest him even more and he begins to approach at a quicker pace. I continue backing up until the back of my knees hit my bed and I fall back. In seconds the boy is on top of me, the smile so big I'm pretty sure his face is ready to split. "Now, I like this position." His voice becomes husky and he slides his hand under my shirt.

I'm about ready to jump away or something, but at his touch, my muscles tense up and I'm no longer in my room. I'm in a different world. Orange flames sprint around me, devouring green, indigo, red, purple, blue, and yellow. My head snaps back and my eyes meet these small orange ones. They look like they belong to boy who was in my room, but they have a much younger crinkle to them. The eyes get closer and I suddenly feel my stomach splitting open. I scream loudly, imagining the blood gushing out of me. Tears fall once more and that fucking stupid grin enters my mind. I'm going to die, aren't I?

I don't get an answer as I fall through a black hole.

* * *

><p><strong>Third POV<strong>

Tsuna's back hits the ground and groans, keeping his eyes closed. When he opens them, he hopes to see himself back in Namimori, waiting on dinner and hanging out with his friends. But what he sees is something different. All around him is a field of green and not a person in sight. "Hello?" His voice echoes into the air, bouncing off only air. So, he isn't in a small area. He's not exactly sure if that's good or bad.

He stands up and rubs the back of his head. Lying around isn't going to solve anything. It's possible his friends could be around here. So with a sigh, he begins to walk and sticks his hand into his pocket. As his fingers graze something in there, he takes it out and sees that he still has the ring in his possession. Good thing. He was worried the boy had taken it, but strangely he didn't. What's going on?

"Oi, baseball freak! You need to look harder! If you don't, we'll never be able to make sure Juudaime is safe! I've already found my item and you haven't found a thing. Look harder!" Tsuna's head whips around and he looks into the distance to see two figures lean over things, seeming as if there could be something interesting about them.

"Maa, maa, Gokudera. I will find something. Don't worry. We'll see Tsuna soon, okay?" Apparently sooner than they probably expect. So, with a sigh at their crazy antics, Tsuna approaches them.

"What is going on?" he asks, sensing there to be something wrong. But not with his friends. It's with himself.

The two look up and their eyes widen as they both say at the same time, "Tsuna/Juudaime," very quietly. With wide eyes on Tsuna, he looks around and suddenly a mirror appears to show him in a way he would have never imagined: bloody tears running from his eyes, a slash across his stomach, and his limbs all stretched out. What has happened to him?

* * *

><p><strong>Slightly longer than the last one and a bit more mysterious. Lol. So, I was wondering, does anybody want me to just do a really long chapter next and be done or separate the next events? Please review and tell me. And also, thanks to <em>SkylarkOfTheMoon <em>for reviewing! I am very grateful! :D Now, review please!  
>-Ashley(dolphinherovamp5) <strong>


	9. Zero Part 1

**Tsuna POV**

"J-Juudaime? What's happened to you? Who's done this to you? I bet it was those fucking bastards that has trapped us here." Gokudera-kun runs over to me and begins looking me over, the depressed expression on his face starting to get to me. Beside me, the mirror suddenly fades and above us, laughter echoes.

"My, oh my. Satoshi is quick at doing his job. But that doesn't mean he deserves a medal. More like a free pass to the nuthouse." Slowly but surely, a male with orange hair floats down to us, his brown shirt fluttering around his torso until he lands safely on the ground. His piercing green eyes dart to mine and I feel myself pushed back, the fear of seeing his insanity getting to me almost instantly. "Then again, don't we all?"

"Who the fuck are you? Are you one of the bastards that has taken any of the guardians?" Gokudera-kun yells out, hands reaching for dynamites if needed. "If so, I demand you get us out of here. Juudaime needs help and we don't belong here!"

"Well, of course you do. You deserve to be in this world that was created just for you weaklings. A world just for less unfortunate. Isn't it beautiful?" A slight giggle escapes from between his lips and I notice that Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto shiver as I do also. Who is this guy?

"What do you mean? Weaklings? We're far from that, especially with our resolution." Gokudera-kun clenches his hands and glares. I can understand where he's coming from. After everything we've faced, we should have such great resolution that our strength overpowers all. So, what is this guy talking about? Seems he isn't afraid to reveal his insanity.

The man crouches and begins to pluck the strands of grass, one at a time. "You are weaklings because even though we're high-leveled illusionists, none of you haven't been able to see through our weakest images. Like, the illusion around your tenth boss." He waves his hand slightly and suddenly the air around me seems a bit...lighter. The mirror appears again and I look in it to see...that I'm completely normal. There is absolutely nothing wrong with me. My skin is clean of any wounds and my limbs aren't stretched. What?

"That was probably a D-rank illusion and none of you saw the truth. Such wimps. It makes me wonder if you even deserve this world. But, it's not my decision. It never will be." He stands up and waves. "I'll be seeing you guys later. Ciao!" And he disappears, leaving with a random breeze that blows past.

* * *

><p>After the incident, my friends and I sort of just stand around for a little bit, trying to figure out what exactly had just happened and explaining what they've discovered. But, coming up with nothing, Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto lead me to the rest of the group, who is all sitting around looking into the palms of their hands.<p>

"Did anybody find anything important?" Yamamoto asks, taking a seat with Gokudera-kun and I. Chrome, Mukuro, Lambo, and Onii-san all nod and each hold up different items.

Chrome presents a necklace with a couple indigo-colored jewels hanging off the chain, glittering as it moves. "This is from my grandmother when I was little. It was only thing I brought into my life with you guys."

Mukuro holds up a small plastic bag with purple hair inside. "This was a piece of my dear Chrome's hair from when I first met her." I glance to Chrome and she blushes, obviously embarrassed that he would treasure such a thing.

"Look at mine!" Lambo yells happily, swinging around a wrapped lollipop with green and red stripes around it. "Before I left Italy, boss gave me this and made me promise to never eat it until I defeat Reborn!"

Onii-chan holds up a key chain and on it is two tiny boxing gloves. "Kyoko made this for me before a competition during my first year of middle school. It's given me good luck since then." With a content sigh, he puts it away and puts on a serious expression. "Okay, we know that Hibari has his. What about you three? Did you find your item?" His gaze seems to linger on me a little and I instantly see that he's sadden by the fact I'm here. It's a bit depressing to see, but I understand. With me here, we're closing in on the end and who knows if that'll be good or bad.

As Yamamoto shakes his head, Gokudera-kun nods and brings out a dynamite with a slightly burnt fuse. "This is one of the dynamites Juudaime put out to protect me. Since that day, I've kept it." I sweatdrop at this. That's completely Gokudera-kun. I should have expected it.

Stepping forward and shoving my hand into my pocket, I say, "I'm unsure if this counts, but I have an important item on me at the moment that might be my part of the key to get us out of here." I pull out the ring from Lancia and the jewel glistens in the setting sun.

"I'm sure that's it, Juudaime. Now, the only one that needs to find his item is baseball freak," Gokudera-kun comments, looking a little too smug about the fact that he's got his thing and the full-blooded Japanese boy doesn't.

"Fat chance you'll be getting out with just shit! You need to be strong too!" We look up and, wearing a light green cape around his frail-like body, was a male with messy purple hair standing atop a rock formation that hadn't previously been there before. "Caw caw caw. This place is turning out like a masterpiece." He pursues his lips. "But I feel like it needs something else. Should I go fetch more weaklings to perfect this painting? Nah, that would somewhat be against the plan. Caw caw caw caw." He floats down and grins with insanity. "But, this isn't."

From the ground, a sickly-looking green begins to escape from the ground and seep around the group, keeping us in place.

"What in the hell?" I yell, pulling hard at my legs, but unable to move. "Is this another illusion?"

"Maybe, maybe not. You should really figure that out before you die right here, right now. Caw caw caw caw caw." With his laughter surrounding us, we continue trying to get free, but failing. This is becoming a little too difficult and that man...he's just standing and laughing at the fact that our death is upon us. I'm starting to wonder what we did so badly.

"Sunny, this isn't part of the plan." We look up at the new voice to see that old man, the one that I saw take Yamamoto and I assume took Hibari also. His face looks quite grim and from the way he is leaning on his cane, it could possible he's ready to kill over any minute. "Stop before I use the last bit of my life to counter your illusions."

"But, Ganta~! I want to mess with them some more. I haven't had such toys since before I joined this rotten group," the purple-haired man, Sunny, whines and grips the cape around him, hiding himself from the world presumably.

"You're going to have to deal until this is over and you can go back to you family."

"But, they might be more independent when I get back. Especially Daisy. I saw the signs of rebellion in his eyes before I left. I'm afraid there will be no more toys left. I need to use these people." Sunny's eyes glisten and he wiggles his fingers a little.

"It's too bad you can't have that. Now, let them go before the plan is ruined." In my head, I can sense the years of wisdom in the man's voice and feel some respect towards him. But then, why is he doing something so evil?

A couple seconds pass before Sunny sighs at Ganta's request and says, "All right. But only because you helped me that one time." The strange green stuff discovers to reveal normal grass and all of us fall to the ground, breathing hard from the fear that had been gathering inside us.

"Let's go. We need to finish preparations for the end." Sunny nods and together they leave. I wish I knew what is happening.

* * *

><p><strong>Third POV<strong>

"When will the preparations be done, Daisuke?" a deep voice asks from a large throne down to the male with orange hair, who is bowing.

"In approximately one hour, sir. Then, all we'll need is for you to insert your flames to complete it."

"I thought you said that all you needed is an item from each of the Vongola Guardians. What ever happened to that, Daisuke?" Silence echoes for a moment before a scream booms throughout the room. "Don't tell me that they all have their items back! You clumsy dunce! I should kill you for this!" He raises a sword up and slashes out at Daisuke. The blade hits, but then reveals that the man in front of him is actually an illusion. The male glares and puts away his sword. "You got lucky this time."

From a different room, Daisuke watches the action through a mirror. "Not really. I just know what to expect from you, Hisaishi-sama." And then the image disappears and Daisuke collapses on the ground, unmoving.

* * *

><p>"Have you found anything yet, Yamamoto?" Tsuna asks, looking inside a few shrubs. "Do you have any idea what it could be?"<p>

"Not at all, Tsuna. The only things important to me are my friends, family, baseball, and the sushi shop. Nothing else really." But as he says this, his brain says, "No, there is something too important. You're just forgetting it."

"That's too bad. Maybe it's got to do with one of those things. Do you own any of the tournament trophies you and the team have received?"

"Nope. They always go into a special case. Nobody sees the reason to individually take them when we've worked together." Yamamoto looks up at the sky and sees the clouds darkening. "Do you think it's going to rain?"

"The sun shines, so I don't see why not, baseball freak," Gokudera mumbles, pulling up a bush from it's roots.

As if the words were a trigger, Yamamoto looks down at his hand and his eyes widen. "The Vongola ring...it's gone." At this, everybody's eyes find a spot on him, each one wider than they should be.

"What the fuck, baseball freak? How could you lose that?" Gokudera asks, stomping around. "we need to hurry and find it. Who knows what the enemy is planning and when they'll go with the plan they were talking about."

"You're right, Gokudera-kun. Let's hurry up," Tsuna commands and then everybody begins searching hard.

* * *

><p>"Caw caw caw. Do they think they're going to find this stupid ring?" Sunny asks, twisting the Rain Vongola ring between his friends, crouching and looking into Daisuke's mirror with the owner lying beside him, passed out. "You're so weak, Daisuke. Maybe you should just join with those wimps. They obviously need some help." Rolling his eyes, Sunny stands up and tosses the ring to the side as if it's trash. "I can't wait to watch them die. Caw caw caw caw."<p>

The door shuts behind Sunny as he leaves and the room becomes silent, except for Daisuke's soft breathing and the echo of all previous noises. The ring now sits next the mirror, looking a bit ordinary. Maybe a little too ordinary.

From the opposite wall facing the door, the red-haired boy that took Tsuna and Gokudera, Satoshi, steps through the plaster and into the room with a look of determination. His glance hits Daisuke and he sighs soundly. "Sadly, we all expected you to fall so easily. And yet, nothing has happened. So, what exactly are you doing?" He shakes his head. "It's probably none of my business though." He searches the room with eyes in a quick sweep and he finds the ring in a matter of seconds. "There you are."

As the words escape, the ring glistens a little, as if replying to the red-head. In the mirror, Yamamoto looks up to the sky, as if he sensed the ring doing something. As Satoshi approaches the ring, he hears, "What if the ring is in enemy hands?"

The mirror suddenly goes black as Satoshi's fingers grazes the silver jewelry. "Don't worry, cause it won't again."

* * *

><p><p>

**Sorry it took so long. So, for part 2, I might be able to get it done and posted this weekend. Can't promise though. And I'm so sorry if it's confusing. It's kinda supposed to be. XD Thanks for the review, _Crimefire_! Everyone, please review! :D  
>-Ashley(dolphinherovamp5) <strong>


	10. Zero Part 2

**Tsuna POV**

"You can't be serious…" Gokudera-kun says, his eyes wide as he stares at Yamamoto. "If it's in the enemy's hands, we'll be in serious trouble. If our theories are true, then we're definitely screwed now."

I crouch down and drop my head into my hands. "What are we going to do? In a matter of time, we're going to die." This can't be happening. After all the fighting we've done to keep ourselves and each other alive, we're going to die so easily at the hands of these maniacs? I don't see how this can even be possible. It just can't be!

Onii-san steps forward and closes his eyes. "If it's true that the ring is with the enemy, then we should probably make some sort of strategy to find the enemy's headquarters and take back what rightfully belongs to Yamamoto." I nod. Onii-san was being very logical. It's astounding how people think in times of crisis.

"But, how are we going to find the enemy? We don't even have a clue as to where the location is." Yamamoto asks.

Silence fills the air for a couple moments until Gokudera-kun speaks up, "What if we combined our flames to help track down their location?"

"That's a good idea. We need to have teamwork. A group never succeeds if they can't work together," the baseball star comments, showing his first smile since entering this strange new world.

With some miserable grunts and a few bumps given by Mukuro and Hibari, we release Dying Will flames from their rings, except for Yamamoto. He stands in the middle of our loose circle as the flames swirl above us and collide. For a moment, I think I see the same patterns from when we first came to this world, but it quickly disappears. And in its place is an arrow pointing north.

"North it is then," I say and then we break formation. And even then, the arrow remains, guiding as we take our first steps to ending this nightmare.

* * *

><p><strong>Third POV<strong>

Satoshi looks below him as he watches his illusions do all the chores: cooking, cleaning, and such. What was the point of doing it all yourself if you could just make something do it? Though, there are some disadvantages to being an illusionist. He's always relied on the illusions to do everything, so he never gets out and does anything. He's alone and at the point, he'll never find anybody.

In this hand, he squeezes the ring. "Darkness overwhelms me." Seven feet away from him stands a mirror, which turns black. "No human will ever want me. The devil has its claws in me." The lights begin to flicker, but the illusions don't halt. After all, they aren't real. They don't have that human curiosity that'll make them stop and wonder what in the world is going on.

This is Satoshi's world. It's only supported by these things he creates, not finds. So, why is it that he's not going to go along with this plan? If he were to truly help, he'd be the king of a million fine, young ladies. So, why choose this side? The grip on the ring becomes tighter and the illusions fade suddenly, causing things to drop in an instant.

"What am I doing with my life?" Looking up, Satoshi watches as raindrops fall upon the glass roof. Before you know it, everything could cease to exist.

* * *

><p>The Vongola group continues to follow the arrow until they reach a fancy mansion. The moment it came into their sights, the arrow disappears and everybody approaches the large home. Inside they will find the Rain Vongola ring and with that, they'll finally be able to escape.<p>

They carefully make their way inside and scan the area. Before them are brooms, dustpans, broken plates, and more cluttering the floor. What had happened? Did the maids and butlers all leave in a panic? What's going on?

Then, as they are looking around, a figure with red hair drifts down and softly lands on the ground level where the group is. They notice him quickly and ready themselves for an attack. The red head, Satoshi, takes a deep breath and shakes his head. "Don't worry. I'm here to screw with you like the others. Because, well, I am different."

Inside Tsuna, there is a feeling that this man was telling the truth. But, how could he be sure? Beside him, Gokudera asks, "How the hell are you any different from the others? I know you are one of them. You kidnapped Juudaime and I."

"That is a good question and I am willing to answer," Satoshi says and then opens his hand, showing the ring. "Though, I'd rather just go down the road of proof. If I gave this to you all, would this be proof that I'm not actually like them?"

The group looks to Tsuna, who instantly freezes up at the turn of attention. But, inside his mind, he analyzes the situation. This man was freely offering to give the last piece of the puzzle, their trust being the only thing he earns in the whole thing. Is that really bad? So after a couple minutes, Tsuna nods and holds out his hand. "We will trust you. But, if you don't mind, could you also help us solve the situation we're in? I think without answers, we'll be forever lost."

"It's actually simpler than you'd think, but sure. I wouldn't mind. That'd just make the chances of you all succeeding more likely." Satoshi approaches them slowly, causing the Guardians to all take a defensive stance. But despite this, the red head continues his walk to them without any hesitation. Once a couple steps from Tsuna and the Guardians, Satoshi extends the hand with the ring in it and drops it into the Yamamoto's hand, who had stretched out his arm to receive it in place of his boss. And then the second it touches his skin, everybody's eyes widen and vision plays in their mind…

* * *

><p>"<em>Good evening, Satoshi."<em>

_Satoshi looks up from the comic he's reading, his eyes resting on a tall man in a black suit, looking quite professional with his black hair slicked back. He had an air of power and fortune. One wouldn't expect him to be associating with Satoshi, a boy with messy red hair and such casual attire._

"_Hey, Hisaishi-san. How has life been treating you?" Satoshi sat the comic down and relaxed in his chair, his eyes trained on Hisaishi as the man took the seat across from him._

"_Quite well. But you know, I've been having a desire for…something more. This mundane life doesn't seem to satisfy me anymore."_

"_What do you mean?" As the reply leaves Satoshi's mouth, Hisaishi seems happy for the response. He obviously wanted the younger boy to ask about it._

"_Well, I was thinking that maybe we should gather some people like us and search for a power can give us something new into our lives. I mean, imagine if there were people in this world that just by destroying them, you can make what is their own into ours. I mean, obviously the weak will fall, but that's life for you. Only the strong can survive." Hisaishi's fingers wrap around the glass of water Satoshi had on the table and within a few seconds, the glass shattered into a million pieces. But, it had appeared as if no strength was put into it._

_Satoshi remains silent for a second and then asks, "How do you suppose being able to create illusions will help us gain new strength from the weak?" Then, seeing through the illusion Hisaishi put up, the glass appeared once more on the table, unharmed._

"_Well, I figured that if we can find some genuinely strong illusionists, we can somehow even create a new universe to store our victims in and eventually take their lives."_

"_You sound a bit like a rapist/psycho-killer."_

_Hisaishi gives a hearty laugh and then nods. "It certainly sounds that way, but I assure you that out of that description, the only thing close enough to describe me is the killer part. So, my dear brother, are you going to be a part of this plan?"_

_Silence consumes them as Satoshi thinks things over and then he shrugs, picking up his comic once more. "Why not? I'm bored and would like something fun to do."_

* * *

><p>The vision fades away and the Vongola stand there in silence as they let what they saw sink in. And then as if a wave in the ocean comes crashing onto the beach…<p>

"So, you are the BROTHER of the leader of this psychotic plan? And you COMPLETELY AGREED to this whole thing? What makes you think we should trust you when knowing this now?" Gokudera yells out, his statement coming through the chatter better than the rest.

"Technically, Hisaishi and I are foster brothers. Our blood is not the same, but when we were younger, we discovered together that we could conjure illusions and often used it for our advantage. And yes, I agreed with it because I was bored and needed something new. But now, after gathering you all here, I've grown tired of all of this and I can see how this is changing my brother. Despite saying how this is all to get more power for us all, it's only for himself. And honestly, he's grown to be a psycho. He needs to be stopped."

"But, how can we stop him? And is it possible that you can help?" Tsuna asks, desperation in his eyes.

"I can only help you in one way: by guiding you and telling you what you must do. See, my powers aren't very effective against Hisaishi-san and once upon time, your flames weren't either. But now since you have your special items, you can take him on."

"But…" Chrome begins, sensing there is more.

"You'll have to defeat my comrades and I." Satoshi takes up a fighting stance, his expression sad as he stares at them. "Even though I want to help you reach my brother, I'm still a part of this and I must be taken care of."

"But, Satoshi-san…" Tsuna starts, worried for their seemingly-good enemy.

The teen shakes his head and smiles. "Just take me on and find the rest. It's what is for the best."

A tense silence fills the room and then the tenth boss nods. In seconds, he's in Hyper Dying Will mode and flying at Satoshi. The red head's eyes close at the last second before a flaming fist hits in the cheek. _I wish I would have been able to see all of this coming._

As Satoshi's unconscious body hits the floor, Tsuna and his Guardians run past him, making their way deeper into the mansion.

* * *

><p>Hisaishi's head rises up, away from Ganta who was giving a report on the current situation. "Do you sense that, Ganta?" Hisaishi asks, interrupting the older man. "Those children are now inside the mansion and they've defeated Satoshi."<p>

Ganta's eyes narrow. "Well, that is no good. This plan needs to be a success." He turns away from Hisaishi and bangs his cane on the ground twice, causing him to start fading away. "I need the power so my daughter will be safe."

* * *

><p>The group runs down the halls, looking in each and every single room for any of the enemies. They were starting to get desperate. What were their families thinking right now about their disappearances? They were surely worried. Then again, how much of a time gap was there between Tsuna's disappearance and now? There would surely be a lot since time kept moving when Mukuro was taken. Vindice was probably having a field day with this situation. This thought sent a chill down Tsuna's spine.<p>

As they were approaching the end of the eleventh hall they were in, Ryohei stops in front of a door, causing the others to halt and look inside. There, on the floor in a heap, was the man with the orange hair and brown shirt. Slowly, the Guardians all enter the room, surrounding the man.

After a few seconds, Yamamoto asks, "Could it be that he's already been defeated?"

"Maybe, but we should make sure," Tsuna says while in Hyper Dying Will mode. After a moment, he appears beside the body and presses his index and middle finger to his neck. He finds a pulse, but then he is pulled into another vision, along with everybody else.

* * *

><p><em>The day was looking a bit dull with only a few events to look forward to: a meeting with an impressive lawyer and a romantic date with his girlfriend, Moe. Moe, such a beautiful girl with a wonderful personality. She was one of those people you'd see helping random strangers all the time for no reward. So, how is it that Daisuke got this lucky? Well, that's easy. He used illusions.<em>

_Illusions…they've been his best friends for as long as he could remember. And now with society, he uses them to make himself look as if he isn't the criminal he's grown up to be. With them, he holds no regrets about what has happened. But, it does make him sad. He fears his true so much that he hides behind his mask and nobody can ever see his true self. Why does life have to be that difficult?_

_A sigh escapes Daisuke's lips as he stares out his window. Hopefully the lawyer arrives soon. He's tired of all these depressing thoughts._

_And as he thinks this, the doorbell rings and he jumps out his seat, reaching the door and smiles at his guest. "Good afternoon, Hisaishi-san. Come on in."_

_There in front of him stands Hisaishi, who smiles lightly. "Thank you." He steps in and after removing his shoes, Daisuke leads him to the kitchen where they take their seats at the table. After getting settled, Hisaishi asks, "So, what can I do for you today, Fuwa-san?"_

"_I was wondering if maybe we could go ahead and start writing my will. I want to be prepared for whatever happens."_

"_But, aren't you without children, Fuwa-san? Who are you going to leave everything to?" Hisaishi looks at his client in curiosity, wondering what response he will receive._

_Daisuke thinks about it for a second and then says, "I'll probably leave things to my girlfriend and you. You two are the only ones that know me well enough to deserve all I've got."_

_Hisaishi nods, but then places his pen down and sighs. "Why don't we drop all of this that is filling the air?"_

"_What do you mean?" Daisuke asks, confused as to what his lawyer is randomly spewing as they create his will._

"_Drop the illusions. I know you're an illusionist." As Daisuke stands up to take action just in case, Hisaishi waves his hands furiously. "Daisuke, you don't need to worry. I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to discuss about these powers with you."_

_A moment passes as Daisuke observes his lawyer, before he sits down and drops the illusions, revealing his true self. And with it, his speech changes. "Che, man. I've never met anybody that could see that wasn't the true me. I really hate having to be untrue like that, but how could I ever reveal to the world that among them walks a terrible person." Reaching into his pockets, he pulls out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. After lighting one, he takes a drag and blows out. "So, what about my powers do we need to discuss?"_

"_Well, I need you in on a little plan…"_

* * *

><p>The vision ends and everybody is pulled back into their current reality. On the floor, Daisuke stills lies, his breathing calm and collected. He must be sleeping, but from their observations, he appears to be defeated.<p>

"Let's move on. We need to hurry and return to everybody," Tsuna says and everybody nods in agreement, following him back into the halls to find the last two illusionists: Ganta and Sunny.

"Caw, caw. Well, what do we have here? Looks to be some weak children trying to find trouble," Sunny says, a creepy grin taking over his face. In his hands appear a couple knives, which he starts to expertly juggle. "What do you suppose we do, Ganta? Personally I think we should just slit their throats, but Hisaishi-sama wants them alive."

"They must stay alive until the ritual is performed," Ganta states in monotone. "There will not be any slitting throats beforehand. This plan must succeed. I will not let there be any disturbances." Suddenly, the old man's cane burst into flames and surrounds him. His thin hair swirls as the fire spins around him, burning the edges but not harming him. The Guardians and Tsuna try to protect themselves from the stray sparks as the fire spins faster and faster.

"Are you _sure _you don't want to have some fun with these toys? I can think of some very creative things that will not kill them, but will certainly harm them. Caw, caw, caw." Sunny's eyes begin to gleam with all the possibilities.

The fire halts and gathers in front of Ganta, making a sort of barrier. "No. Our only duty for now is to knock them out and take them to Hisaishi-sama. And if harming them is a must, then okay. We will resort to it. But for now…" As the words escape, the fire gathers together and creates a ball of flames. "We'll try without harming." The ball suddenly goes flying at the Vongola, who all jump out of the way. It continues going and crashes into the wall inside the room. The blow ends up being so strong and causes the wall to collapse, crushing Daisuke as he sleeps.

The eyes of the Vongola widen. So, this was how far this group would go. They would even crush a comrade that was committed to their side. What type of thing is that? It's terrible in their eyes.

"Those surprised expressions…" Sunny says, licking his lips slowly. "I love them. I just want to eat them for breakfast, lunch, and dinner." Suddenly, before Ganta can stop him, the lunatic rushes forward, a crazy look in his eyes and his hair flying everywhere. As he gets closer, the hair extends and reaches out to the Guardians, wrapping around Tsuna and pulling the young boy to him. As soon as their chests are touching, Sunny sticks out his tongue and licks Tsuna's neck. "Such a boring taste, but I know what awaits me is greatness."

As Sunny gets ready to take a bite, the fireball comes flying from the room and collides into him, pushing him away from Tsuna and into another wall. The flames proceed to engulf the man and scent of flesh fills the air in seconds, as does Sunny's screams. After two long seconds of being on fire, the flames disappear from his body and the ball returns to Ganta, who is shaking his head. "Boy, since day one, I knew you had no restraint. But this…this is ridiculous. I should have let you burn to death. It's what you deserve. But instead, I'll let you die, suffering from those terrible burns."

From the floor, Sunny tries to speak, but all that comes out are croaks. The Vongola look on in pity, but then quickly return their attention to Ganta, who is now focusing on them.

"So, will you come quietly or must I use force?" Beside him, the fireball looks fierce and dangerous. It makes it hard to say no, but Tsuna shakes his head. "Fine then. You forced me to do this." Without any more warning than that, the ball goes falling at Tsuna and the young boss, now in Hyper Dying Will mode, blocks the fireball with his gloves that are covered with Sky flames.

"I will not let you harm my friends and we will return to the real world," Tsuna grits out and in seconds, the fireball freezes over and he rushes at Ganta, giving him an uppercut. The old man falls backwards and his eyes flutter a little before he mutters, "I can't let myself be defeated yet. I must make this plan succeed."

"Too bad I won't let you. Ever," Tsuna says as the Guardians gather around and Ganta's eyes close. Tsuna looks over at Yamamoto and Gokudera, making a gesture to Sunny eight feet away. "Go over there and make sure he's still alive. Even though they're the enemy, I would prefer if nobody dies." They nod and approach the crazy man, proceeding to check if he is breathing. After confirming he was living, they get pulled into two visions, what they assume would be Ganta and Sunny's meetings with Hisaishi.

* * *

><p><em>Inside a large hospital in downtown Tokyo was a young, frail woman lying on a hospital bed, looking to be close to death. Beside her, sitting in a chair, was the old man, Ganta. He looks at the woman with sad eyes. "Momoka, I used to tell you that I was meant to go before you. You shouldn't be leaving this old man to himself." A tear slips from his eye, which he quickly wipes away after a knock echoes on the door. "Come in."<em>

_The door opens and reveals Hisaishi, wearing his usual suit. "Good afternoon, sir. I know you don't know who I am, but please let me introduce myself. I am known as Hisaishi and I've come to discuss some very important topics with you."_

"_Like what? Whether my daughter should be cremated or buried? I'm sorry, but I don't think you should be here." Ganta turns away from the man and looks down at his daughter. Why do people come around like this? He's already seen three of these guys today and he's become sick of them. He wants to just try and enjoy this time with Momoka when he can._

"_It does have to do with your daughter, but it's a bit different than that." Ganta listens as the door closes and this man, Hisaishi, pulls up a chair beside him and says nine magic words. "I know of a way to save your daughter."_

_Ganta turns to the man and says with tears in his eyes, "Begin."_

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm bored~~~~~," says a tired-looking Sunny as his brother, Daisy, rubs his feet. "I wish there was something new to do. My current toys are so old."<em>

"_Ni-sama, if you wish, you can tie me to the wall and throw darts at me. I'm immortal after all," Daisy says, a pout on his face._

"_I've did that so many times already. I need a new game and honestly, all of you aren't good enough for whatever I need." Suddenly, he kicks his brother in the face and Daisy falls to the ground, unconscious. Sunny giggles a little and begins twirling a strand of Daisy's green hair around his finger before manifesting a knife and sliding it across his brother's neck, watching the blood spill onto the floor. "Even your blood is boring."_

"_I have a new game you can play."_

_Sunny's eyes widen and he turns to see a man in a nice suit, smiling at him. "Really? What is this game and how do I benefit from it?"_

"_Well, there are many details about this game that will be discussed once all of our comrades are together. But I assure you that your boredom will be cured. What do you say?" The man continues to smile as he stares at Sunny._

"_Caw, caw, caw. Why not? Anything is better than these bums." And with that, Sunny walks out the door with a man he's never met before._

* * *

><p>Tsuna and the group return from the visions and begin to run deeper into the mansion as Tsuna yells, "We need to find him, guys! Before it's too late!"<p>

"But what if we're just walking into a trap?" Chrome asks, her trident positioned so she ready for whatever is thrown at her.

"Well, we'll just have to take that risk."

* * *

><p>Inside a large room, enjoying a cup of tea and sitting comfortably in a black velvet chair, Hisaishi watches the Vongola group via security cameras. Taking a sip of the tea, he mutters, "Those stupid followers of mine and even my own brother. This is proving to be a difficult day. But at least those buffoons are out of the way so I can just absorb the power myself. After all, the preparations were started fifty minutes ago and only ten minutes remain." Grinning, he takes another sip and then smashes the porcelain to the ground. "Let the new universe and my rule begin!"<p>

* * *

><p>As the group runs up and down halls, Tsuna yells back at the illusionists in the group. "Is there any way you can somehow sense where this guy is? This place is huge and we can't just waste time like this!"<p>

"There is a possibility that we can combine our powers to find him, but it's very unlikely, Vongola," Mukuro says, still checking room like everybody else.

"Well, it's all we've got aside from searching this whole place." They all halt and watch as Chrome and Mukuro join hands. Chrome blushes as they do this, but in seconds, their faces go blank and they are engulfed with the indigo flames they possess. The whole thing lasts for about thirty seconds before they let go of each other's hands.

"Hisaishi isn't very far from here. He's just a couple hallways away in a room with double doors," Mukuro says.

"Let's get going then." With that, they rush through that hallway and eventually reach the correct one where they spot the double doors Mukuro spoke of. Their steps become desperate as they approach the doors and open them. Behind them, the man they've been seeing in the visions appears, sitting in a chair and smiling at them.

He stands up and says, "You've arrived just in time. The main event is about to begin in two minutes. I know you all don't want to miss that. Especially since you all are the feature presentation." Suddenly, vines shoot from out of nowhere and wrap around each of them, pulling them into the room and holding them up in the air. "Boy, I'll tell you what. I'm very excited for this. Once you're all sacrificed, I will have the power of a million gods. Isn't that great?"

As the Guardians and Tsuna all struggle against the vines, Gokudera yells out, "The hell it's not! And you better not fucking hurt Juudaime! Kill me, not him!"

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna yells, not really happy with Gokudera's last sentence.

"This is such a loving scene, but I have no time for it. Because, now your powers will be mine." A loud beep goes off and eight clear tubes appear, each one approaching different Guardians. Once within reach, the vines let go of whom it's holding and they fall in, sealing them in seconds before they have a chance to get out.

"That there thing you are in will be what sucks out all of your power." Hisaishi walks to the middle of the room where a glass ball on a pedestal stands. He places his hand on the cool glass and sighs. "This is where I am sucking up your energy now. How does it feel, young Vongola family? I'm sure it's more than desirable since you're going to be seeing the end of your pitiful lives soon." He then laughs and looks up at his victims. It's such a beautiful scene to his eyes.

Tsuna and his Guardians all look to each other and nod. If you looked closely, you'd notice that they were fading away. But Hisaishi couldn't see this and even has his guard down. Suddenly, a figure flies in through from the hallway and slams into Hisaishi, knocking him into another wall. The figure goes after Hisaishi again and grabs him by the neck, holding him done. The figure, who happens to be Tsuna, says, "This is where you'll be stopped, Hisaishi." In from the hallway rushes the Guardians, who approach Tsuna and Hisaishi. "Now, tell us. Why did you want to kill us and have a bunch of power?"

"Well, isn't it better to be a supreme leader and not have to listen to anybody rather than being some lawyer? Look at you. You're going to be a mafia boss. That is better than being a lawyer. You have higher power, so you wouldn't understand what this is like."

"To me, I'd rather not have all this power. I'd rather just be a normal middle-school with friends and family. But if it's my destiny, I will try and accept." With that, Tsuna punches Hisaishi in the back of the head, effectively knocking him out. With a sigh, Tsuna turns to his friends and asks, "So how do you suppose this is going to work?"

But before anybody could say a thing, Tsuna and his Guardians find themselves in that realm once more with the swirling colors and they are now holding hands. Now, they were going upwards and they could swear they could feel all of the torture they've suffered just fade away into nothingness. What was going to happen now? Would Satoshi be okay, being left in that terrible world? One could only hope.

The group lands on the ground outside of the middle school just as the bell rings for school to be out. They all stand up and in their typical style, Hibari and Mukuro walk away in opposite directions. Then, as Tsuna turns to his friends, something hits him from the back and he falls to the ground. "Oi, Dame-Tsuna. Where were you these last two hours?" a familiar voice asks.

"Two hours?" He could have sworn that they were gone much longer than that. Maybe by leaving they made the time in the real world change? Either way, he was going to hold onto the possibility that maybe Reborn is now oblivious to what has been happening. This whole experience should stay only between them. "We decided to walk around, but then got lost."

Reborn stays silent for a moment and I figure he's going to call me out on my lie, but then he jumps off and says, "Let's go home, my student. You've got homework to do."

Tsuna nods and looks back at his friends. It was such a terrible thing, but they made it through together and that was what made him happier than any man on this Earth.

* * *

><p><strong>Took forever for me to start writing this and when I did...oh god. I've NEVER written a chapter this long. FOR ANYTHING! It's like...while writing, it didn't want to end and the words came faster than I'd think. I mean, like hell. The wording seems slow to me and the action is fast. What. I don't know. Uh...please review if you have sticked with this. I would appreciate it SOOOOO much, especially since this is the LAST CHAPTER. Oh, and guess what! I have my driver's license! :D Okay. Now, I hope you all have happy lives! Yay!<br>-Ashley(dolphinherovamp5)**


End file.
